The proposed study will verify and extend our preliminary findings that natural killer cell activity (NKA), an important category of immune function, falls significantly lower postpartum in women who exhibit higher levels of postpartum dysphoria. This study will very likely improve early detection of postpartum mood disturbances and add to our understanding of immune-hormone-mood interactions and the effect of breast-feeding on NKA.